1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for calibrating a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for calibrating a mobile terminal including a motion sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are now very widely used throughout the world, as the development of mobile communication technology provide various functions such as an Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3) function, a mobile broadcasting reception function, a moving picture reproducing function, and a camera function has increased their usefulness. Nowadays, a mobile terminal that includes a motion sensor that can recognize a motion has been developed, and a user interface (hereinafter, an UI) and along with a game that utilizes the motion sensor have been developed. However, the motion sensor is a device requiring a great deal of accuracy for proper function. Therefore, in general, the mobile terminal provides a calibration menu of the motion sensor. The calibration is to adjust accuracy of a measuring device by comparing with a reference device in order to enhance accuracy of a measuring device and to adjust a reference point and a scale of the measuring device in order to reduce the measurement error.
For example, the calibration may indicate setting a zero of a scale. That is, while using a mobile terminal, when it is determined that a motion sensor does not appropriately operate, the user can calibrate (or re-calibrate) the motion sensor. However, a calibration UI screen provided by a conventional mobile terminal divides into a horizontal (inclination) degree of the mobile terminal recognized by the motion sensor in a landscape orientation and a portrait orientation. Thus, a calibration UI screen of a conventional mobile terminal is inconvenient in recognizing a horizontal degree of the mobile terminal at a glance. Furthermore, conventionally, a degree of progress of a calibration function is not displayed, and even when a mobile terminal moves (or is moved) while performing a calibration, the calibration process was still performed. Accordingly, as the motion sensor performs a calibration, the error rate may increase.